


Family Changes Things

by OtherSideofHere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherSideofHere/pseuds/OtherSideofHere
Summary: Draco Malfoy is not like other wizards, and he isn’t really the stereotypical “Death Eater’s son”. He isn’t really “normal” or “standard”. People keep trying to figure him out, put him in a box, expect him to be or act a certain way.Draco wasn’t just born a Pureblood wizard, but no one really knows what he is. The closest they can guess is by labeling him a SubCreature. The only person he felt could understand was his grandmother, but she’s gone. How will her influence help him? How will she effect the choices he makes. Will it be enough?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Family Changes Things

**Author's Note:**

> My first Drarry story, taking it slow, and the first chapter is just background information needed to understand the rest of the story. Writing as I go

“He’s beautiful,” Whispers the older woman, caressing , the newborn in her arms. The fussy infant stops his whimpering as soon as the woman speaks. Since his birth only an hour before, the child has been wailing, and only now has stopped.

“Of course he is,” Spits the exhausted mother, staring across the bed at her mother-in-law and her new born. “He is a pureblood from both esteemed House of Malfoy and the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, as if he would be anything but perfect!” Narcissa exclaimed, sweat causing her blonde hair to stray from its usual perfection and instead stick to her face. She is still pale, paler than normal, having been through nearly twelve hours of labour. She still had energy to snap at anyone who dare imply there was any possibility that her child would be anything but the perfection demanded of him. Instead of rushing to reassure that no insult was meant, or agree with Narcissa, the dark haired woman just smiled at the baby. Lucius, having been allowed leave from the Dark Lord, stood pale by his wife. He squeezed her hand, lending comfort where he could.

“Well,” The elder continues, fingers running up and down the baby’s nose. “He could have been born a squib,” Gasps from multiple directions in the room are heard.

“How dare-”

“MOTHER!” Lucius roars, causing the house elves to flinch and wring their hands, as well as for his newborn to begin to wail.

“Oh hush now,” Laughs the woman, maneuvering the baby onto her shoulder. “And you too, grandchild of mine” She kisses the head of the baby, quieting him easily, before turning to her son. Her smile, though still present, falls a bit. “Am I wrong? Married seven years, and finally becomes pregnant during a war?” The dark haired woman tuts. “If not for the clause in the marriage contract, specifically demanding you produce an heir within eight years, I would not be holding a grandchild right now.” Both Lucius and Narcissa glare openly at her. “Furthermore, you chose a Black to marry. And, yes dear, it is not your fault that you come from that...lineage, but it still affects you. The more inbred the family the higher risk there is of infertility and sterility.” Narcissa bristles at that statement, but cannot refute this, because she knows it is true. “And descendants of those types of families tend to produce more squibs than those that do not...marry within the family. Old Pureblood families in general tend to have heirs with lower magical core readings than those of half-bloods or mud-” The woman bites her lip, giving a little shake to her head, “Muggleborns. It is believed, if either of you actually picked up a current scholastic Medi-Wizard journal you would know this,” She says pointedly, ignoring her son scoffing, “That statistically Pureblood children require more practice, advised at a younger age, to strengthen their magical cores. Overall, Half-blood children tend to have stronger cores, followed by Muggleborns, then Purebloods, and finally Inbred Purebloods,” The witch sniffed haughtily.

“The Black family has many strong witches and wizards!” Narcissa snaps, looking as if she was ready to duel her Mother-in-law, the only thing possibly holding her back was the child in the other woman’s arms. The older witch smiled placatingly at her.

“Oh, I know,” She says. “It is the only reason I allowed my son to marry you. I could have arranged for him to marry a nice Korean Pureblood witch,” Her son blanches at this, and the older woman has to refrain from rolling her eyes. He still has not accepted the fact that he is Korean himself, still believing if no one can see the characteristics then he could pass as only European. “But, he said he was in love already, and she was a Pureblood from a well-known family. Of course, I researched the records, I knew the statistics of the family’s magical core. The Blacks and the Weasleys are nearly equal,” The woman smirks at both her son and daughter-in-law bristling at that statement. “Both outliers. Both families have strong magical cores, both individually and as a family. But still,” The woman’s voice hardens, “There was a large risk of the child, of your child Lucius, being a squib,”

“Following everything you’ve said, how are you sure that he is not one, then?” Lucius demands, wincing as his wife hits his painfully chest.

“LUCIUS!” She screeches, “How dare you--!” Tears gather in her eyes.

“Narcissa!” He says, trying to hold her back, aware she is still exhausted from her recent labour. “Narcissa! CISSY!” He finally yells, causing his crying wife to pause her ministrations. 

“Draco has not demonstrated any accidental magic yet, there is no reading on his magical core, and yet Mother has said that he could have been a squib. Meaning he is not one. HOW. DO. YOU. KNOW?” Lucius addresses the last part to his mother, as Narcissa stops trying to attack him, and turns towards her as well. The older woman smiles, turning the now-awake-baby towards his parents, before looking down at him. The woman’s dark brown eyes begin to glow an almost amber shade as she looks down at the baby.

“Because, my son,” Gasps are heard all around the room once more, this time as the baby’s grey eyes begin to glow a very pale shade of blue, nearly white. “Your child can not be measured by the standard wizarding child magi-core charts. He is not like standard wizarding children.”

“What is he?!” Lucius demands, skin nearly paler than his wife’s. Narcissa seems to have forgotten how to speak, eyes wide, staring at her son.

“I don’t know,” The woman answers honestly. “Lucius has Veela in his bloodline, however distant it is, from his father’s side. According to records, the Blacks had Veela, merpeople, metamorphmagus, and a few others, in their line. In fact, I believe your eldest sister had a metamorphmagus child,” She addresses Narcissa.

“I wouldn’t know,” Narcissa says, snapping out of her stupor. “We don’t talk, you see,”

“Ah,” The older woman deadpans. “Well, there are some rumors that there is some Werewolf relations with the Black family. You’ll have to wait until the full moon to see that one out, though,” She smirks a bit.

“There is not!” Narcissa snaps.

“No, no, no,” Lucius whispers harshly, taking a step away from his family. “He was supposed to be perfect!”

“He is perfect!” Narcissa shouts at her husband angrily, and Lucius takes a step towards her, shaking his head as if in an attempt to placate her but unable to vocally agree. “What about you?!” Narcissa turns back towards her mother-in-law. “Your eyes glow too!”

“Yes,” She smiles. “Well, supposedly, Lucius and I are descended from Cheolhyeon.” Lucius sighs, rolling his eyes, while Narcissa looks on confused, but seemingly open-minded. “Muggles believed that Sonnimne, originally 53 gods of pox from China, came to Korea. Gaxi Sonnim, the beautiful goddess, was the leader. She took three other sonnimne with her to Korea. When they arrived, they sought shelter from a rich man named Kim Jangja, but he refused them. A kind old woman named Nogo Halmi let them use her shack. As a gift, they gave Nogo Halmi’s granddaughter good fortune and long life. But they demanded revenge on Kim Jangja. Kim Jangja hid his son, Cheolhyeon in high mountains, burning peppers to drive away the Sonnimne,” At this, both mother and son rolled their eyes. “The Sonnimne lured out Cheolhyeon of the mountains and attacked him, whipping him, then stabbing his joints with silver needles. Kim Jangja agreed to give a sacrifice for the Sonnimne, but lied. As a result, the angry Sonnimne killed Cheolhyeon and made him the 54th Sonnimne. The Sonnimne took their leave, and while heading back to China, they found out that Nogo Halmi, her son-in-law, and her granddaughter were now living in Kim Jangja’s mansion, while Kim Jangja was a sick beggar in Nogo Halmi’s shack. Cheolhyeon was distraught over the situation, so the Sonnimne gave Kim Jangja some money and healed his illness. Cheolhyeon, in turn, went with the other Sonnimne back to China.”

“So,” Narcissa said wearily. “You’re part god? Goddess?” Her mother-in-law laughs.

“No, dear, that is just what the Muggles called them.” Narcissa blushed. “In actuality, no one really knows what they were. More than just wizards, obviously. But it is believed that Kim Jangja was a wizard, and so was his son. Cheolhyeon is believed to have been married before he was turned, and still had relations with that wife before he left for China. His descendants have a history of being healers and good with diseases, healing and distributing.” Lucius scoffs once more, color having reappeared in his face.

“Wait,” Narcissa says, head tilted as if just remembering something. “Didn’t Abraxas die of Dragon Pox,” Silence follows for a beat.

“Yes,” Lucius says, tightly.

“Shame,” His mother agrees, though her tone doesn’t match her response. She carefully puts the baby in Narcissa’s arms. “Came right out of nowhere, too. Right before your engagement announcement.” She smiles down at the baby.

“A-And” Narcissa continues, looking up at her Mother-in-law. “Haven’t you won awards in healing, you know, for Dragon Pox?”

“Funny, isn’t it?” She pats Narcissa’s cheek. “How life turns out sometimes? If Abraxas had been alive, you two would never have been allowed to marry. And to think he died of Dragon Pox, getting sick only after I had left for France to lend my help to the Children’s Ward where there was a sudden Dragon Pox break out. Tragic, really.” She laughs as she watches the young baby attack his food hungrily. The only sounds for a while come from Narcissa nursing her child.

“Is he like you then?” Narcissa asks, finally, after what seems to be a deafening silence. Lucius stays by Narcissa, running a finger down his son’s cheek.

“No,” The older witch answers, after a moment, frowning. “Yes. Maybe,”She sighs. “The others in our family, the ones like me, we all have the same eye color, same glowing shade. This darling boy does not have that color. And yet, he recognized me, by my voice. By my magic. By my gift. Maybe it will change? His eye color. Or maybe…”

“Maybe what?” Lucius looks up, “Mother?”

“Maybe, based on his lineage, and if either or both of you used outside magic or potions or rituals for conception, he is a subcreature.” Both of the new parents frown at that.

“What is a subcreature?” Lucius asks.

“Basically,” His mother turns to him, “A creature that, naturally, has extra...characteristics. Sometimes it is just a stronger magical core, though it would have to be nearly that of a Werecreature. It could be the ability to breathe underwater indefinitely, or walk through dragon flames unscathed, or it could be the ability to see into the future at multiple outcomes find the path to achieve the desired outcome.” The older woman sighs. “It is anything, that we used to consider a gift. In today’s political climate,” She clucks her tongue “Anything not ‘normal’ is not considered a gift, but instead a threat or an abomination.” Lucius looks away, remembering the many talks from the Dark Lord about the many abominations around them that need to be eliminated.

“The Dark Lord,” Narcissa breathes, looking around the room.

“Narcissa,” Lucius warns.

“No,” She shakes her head, “I-I mean, he has a gift of parseltongue. Is that...is HE to be considered…” She looks at her husband, then her Mother-in-law.

“The SubCreatures are just a categorization in the Healer world, as of now,” She frowns, nose wrinkling in concentration as she thinks, “However, there have been early talks by High Positioned Ministry officials about a forced registration on SubCreatures, creating a secondary wizarding class for them, arguments about who would be considered ‘gifted’ and ‘SubCreature’. That pink monstrosity Umbridge” Lucius is shocked by the venom that his mother uses when she spits out the woman’s name. “She would rather anyone not ‘normal’, meaning anyone with goblin blood, or Veela blood, or Were, or or or DIFFERENT be executed or put in confinement similar to Azkaban,” She shakes her head angrily. Looks down at her sleeping newborn grandson. “Can you imagine?” She asks quietly. “The Ministry, taking this baby away? To put him in Azkaban?” Tears gather in Narcissa’s eyes at the mere thought of that. Lucius swallows audibly. “Or killed? Murdered? Simply for existing?” A feeling, a dirty nasty feeling hits Lucius as he stares at his son. “Who would kill someone, a group of someones, for existing?”

“They wouldn’t be killed for existing,” Narcissa says, voice thick with tears, “They’d be killed for power,” She stares down at her heart, not from her chest but from her womb. “Out of fear of losing that power,”

“Yes,” Narcissa looks up at her Mother-in-law. “You are right,”

Lucius has trouble breathing, looking at his family. He clears his throat. Both women look at him.

“Well,” He says slowly, “Our son, our heir, has been in this world for about two hours now, and has yet to be given a name.” Both women light up at that.

“Yes, yes, yes!” His mother laughs, clapping her hands together. “His name! Have you thought of a name?”

“Yes! We have!” Narcissa beams, kissing the baby’s head before pulling away and summoning a clothe to burp him.

“Please do not tell me it is a boring English name,” Her Mother-in-law groans, but smiles at the couple nonetheless as her daughter-in-law begins patting the infant’s back.

“I agreed to let Narcissa choose his first name, since he will be wearing the Malfoy name anyway.” Lucius sniffs, remembering the countless times his mother bemoaned the fact that his father would not allow her to name him.

“Yes, and technically, it isn’t English.” Narcissa sniffs. “It’s Latin.” Both Lucius and his mother stare at each other in uncertainty. Narcissa continues patting the baby’s back. “And it follows the Black’s tradition of naming children after constellations.” Lucius readies himself for the atrocious name that his son will have to carry for the rest of his life. The room quiets in anticipation of what the family and elves shall address the newest Malfoy. Narcissa opens her mouth, when a small burping sounds comes out. Laughing, she looks down at her son.

“Draco!” She exclaims, as the room fills with laughter. Both mother and son look at each other, shocked. Lucius and his mother laugh.

“It’s perfect,” Lucius says, joy filling his voice. “Was that his first roar?” He jokes, as Narcissa rolls her eyes.

“It’s a fitting name, if so!” His mother agrees, smiling at the baby. “And a lovely name,” She addes softly.

“Thank you,” Narcissa smirks, “I know”

“And I know how you feel about middle names, Mother,” Lucius rolls his eyes, and she makes a big show of scrunching up her face.

“I simply do not see the necessity of them,” She sniffs, and Narcissa just shakes her head a little.

“BUT!” Lucius continues on as if no one interrupted him. “I think you will approve,” His mother raises an eyebrow, reminiscent to the way he does. “Hyeon-u”

“Hyeon-u?” Narcissa asks, trying out the name on her tongue. She mumbled the name to herself, practising her son’s name so she could pronounce it correctly. Lucius looks at his mother, who has wide eyes.

“Yes,” Lucius nods, still looking at his mother. “Hyeon, meaning ‘virtuous, worthy, able’ and combined with U, which means ‘divine intervention, protection’.”

“Draco Hyeon-U Malfoy” Lucius watches as his mother laughs. “It sounds horrible, but I love it.”

“He has your colouring, Lucius,” Narcissa says.

“Do you really think so?” Lucius asks, examining the infant.

“Well, he certainly has your hair colour, though it may fall out and change later” His mother smiles. “And he has your nose, poor thing,” She laughs as her son grumbles rubbing his nose. 

“But it is balanced out by his mother’s eye shape. And her mouth,”

“Yes, but he has your chin line,” Narcissa observes. The silence that follows is nice, peaceful for once.

No, Kim Young-ja (who was once briefly known as “Geneviève” Malfoy) may not support her son and his wife in their political beliefs and actions, but she will always be there for her family. When they finally realize they are on the wrong side, she will be there to offer sanctuary. Especially for this innocent little baby, who does look so much like her little baby.

Narcissa may not agree with her Mother-in-law in most things, mainly about Purebloods and customs, but she is certain that this child will create a bridge between them. She is certain that her Mother-in-law will love her child and not speak ill of her and her family in front of him. Because that is his family too.

Lucius knows his mother disagrees with him about most of how he lives his life, but she has helped him and let him make his own choices. She has given him independence and love, even when he was rejecting her. Even when he refused to be named her heir, because he only wanted to be a Malfoy. He watches as his mother flashes her eyes at his son, and his son already respond with the flashing of his own. Different, but the familiar. He will do what he must to keep his family safe.

“Master Malfoy,” Squeaked the youngest elf, Dobby, Everyone turns to him, “Mr. Severus Snape is waiting Master Malfoy’s announcement, sir!”

Lucius tilts his head in confusion, and then remembers he and Narcissa had asked Severus to be Godfather.

“Lucius!” Narcissa hits his chest once more, urgently, “Go bring Severus in!” She then hits him again when he turns to do as she demands “Wait! Scourgify me first! He mustn't see me filthy!”

After casting a quick cleaning charm and another for his wife’s hair, Lucius makes his way to the door. Opening it quickly, he meets a wide-eyed Severus, who for the first time that Lucius has ever seen, looks lost.

“How is the child?” Severus begins, forgoing greetings. “Narcissa? Are they alright?” Lucius smiles widely at the man before him, and Severus sags in relief.

“Yes, yes, my friend,” Lucius claps a hand on his shoulder. “Come meet your Godson, Draco Hyeon-U Malfoy,”

“Hyeon-U?” Severus repeats, not needing to practice the name as Narcissa had.

“Yes,” Narcissa sniffs, looking perfect as she holds the baby, “But you may call him Draco for now,” She smiles.

A Year and 5 Months Later

“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy is Found Not Guilty, the Ministry believes Mister Malfoy should not be placed in Azkaban when he was forced to do heinous crimes under the Imperius Spell. He is free to go home to Malfoy Manor, to his wife, and with his wand.” The ministry official announces, and though Lucius knew this how things would turn out, he could not help but nearly collapse in relief. He turns to his wife, who smiles at him with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. “However,” Lucius’ head snaps up to the ministry official in shock, “The custody rights of the child, Draco Hey,” The ministry official frowns, stumbling over his son’s name, “Hey-ron oo? Heyoonoo? Err, the young Draco H. Malfoy,” He continues, and Lucius looks over at his shocked wife, “Shall be revoked from Parents Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, for a probationary period of a minimum of four years.”

“No!” Narcissa shrieks, causing guards to rush over to her, threatening to remove her if she does not quiet herself. Lucius turns to his lawyer in panic, who seems to already be speaking.

“-And furthermore, there was no charges on child endangerment!”

“Mister Malfoy had his wife and child inside of the Malfoy Manor, where known Death Eaters such as Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenir Greyback, two of the most notorious for example, visited and communed. While Mister Malfoy was under Imperius, his wife was not. Neither parent has shown responsibility in the situation. It was also found that, simply from the parameters of the Manor wards, there are dangerous animals and plants that can harm the child as well,”

“Who will have custody of the child,” His lawyer asks, sounding defeated already, infuriating Lucius.

“He, like other displaced children of the war-”

“No!” Lucius shouts, panicking. Everyone turns to him, never seeing him not in control of his emotions. “Please,” Lucius begs, eyeing the guards approaching slowly. “He has a Godfather!” He snaps before the guards can drag him away. “He has a Godfather,” He says again, softer, looking at the officials before him.

“Also, another Death Eater,” Drawled one official. There was a murmuring between the officials. Words about Dark Marks and Dark Magic, and Not fit for Children. All these words are almost drowned out by Narcissa’s sobbing, begging not to take her baby. “Still have visitations,” The one ministry official says, as if that would be enough!

“EXCUSE ME” a familiar accented voice calls out through a sonorous. Lucius stills. The guards move to approach the voice. “Unhand me, you foolish brutes! I am here as a Mother, Mother-in-law, Grandmother, and eligible guardian of Draco HYEON-U Malfoy,” She says pointedly.  
There is murmuring between the officials.

“Let her through,” Another ministry official, an elderly woman with huge glasses and loosening teeth, says. Lucius is silent, and Narcissa has finally stopped crying. He can almost taste the desperate hope coming off his wife as his mother walks forward. He looks down, ashamed. Since Draco’s birth, the Dark Lord had demanded worse things of Lucius, and with a child now, the Dark Lord’s ways of motivating Lucius to do his bidding became...more persuasive. His mother had stopped talking to him. She was too busy trying to save the people he had been trying to destroy. “State your name, and business.”

“I am Kim Young-ja, but some people may still remember me as Geneviève Malfoy. I am Lucius Abraxas Malfoy’s mother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black’s Mother-in-Law, and Draco Hyeon-U Malfoy’s Grandmother, and should be his rightful guardian if both his parents and his Godfather are indisposed or unable to care for him.”

“Why should we trust you with the child’s care? If you left him in his parent’s care to begin with?” The Ministry official from before, the one talking about visitation rights, drawled. Lucius narrowed his eyes at the man, remembering his face and voice for later. “How do we know you are not…”

“A Death Eater?” Yong-ja drawled, unimpressed. She removes her outer coat, pulls back the sleeves on her blouse to her shoulders, then lifts her skirt above her knees and turns around. 

“If you want a more thorough look, I demand a warrant or dinner first,” She sniffs, dropping her skirt and pulling the sleeves back down. The official turns deep red, while others around him snort laughter. “I am an acclaimed Healer who was on the verge of retirement until the war happened.” The official scoffs.

“A Healer?” He questions, “And the Mother of a Death Eater?”

“I postponed my retirement so I could help. I also brought proof of my occupation, payment stubs, as well as a list of my assets and a verified balance of how much I have in my accounts at Gringotts.” She continued, as if uninterrupted. “As well as my wand and birth records as proof of identification,” There is a silence that follows.

“You-you just carry all that with you?” The woman from before asks, bewildered.

“This is not the first time I have been questioned by a white man in a position of power,” She says slowly, staring at the other ministry official, but addressing the woman. “It won’t be my last, I am willing to bet. Either way, I am able and eligible to become my grandson’s guardian. I can finally retire and watching after him will help fill my day. I am familiar with Medi-wizard healthcare, so i know when he should have his routine check-ups, and what to do when he is ill. I have a...healthy account at Gringotts, so he won’t be wanting, and I have a residence that is secure and safe for a child.”

The ministry officials murmur amongst each other for a few minutes, as Lucius and Narcissa look at each other. Finally they seem to come to a conclusion.

“You do understand that the parental custody rights have been revoked, not the parental rights?” The woman asks. Lucius and Narcissa look at each other once more, confused.

“I understand,”

“They have rights to visit the child, through agreed and monitored visits.”

“I will not keep them from seeing their child,”

“Despite the estrangement from your son?” The male ministry official asks, uncertain. Young-ja glares at him.

“We are family, we have disagreements like everyone else, but we love each other. I will do what is best in Draco’s interest. Not mine, and not Lucius’.” The officials seem to like that statement.

“Very well, the paperwork can be filled out in a private quarter that you and both Mister and Missus Malfoy will be escorted to,” The first official from earlier bangs the gavel.

Six Years and Eight Months Later

Draco drops the white chrysanthemum onto the table, teary eyed as he watches the last of the guest leave. He is dressed in black, something he’s never really done before today.

“Darling,” He hears his mother before he feels her gloved hand on his neck. She is wearing a black gown, detailed to perfection, black veil over her face, pearl earrings standing out as her hair is piled up into a neat style. “Time to go home,” She says. Draco stares, confused.

“This is home, Mother,” Draco says slowly. His mother smiles at him sadly.

“This was your grandmother’s home, Little Dragon,” She tells him as she strokes his cheek. 

“And no that she’s gone, she’s left it to you, her heir. So one day, when you are older, you can come back to it.” Narcissa swallows, realizing how hard it is to explain to the eight-year-old boy in front of her, how he is going to have to leave the life he knew behind, for one with her and Lucius.

“We-we can’t stay here?” He asks, voice cracking as a tear slides down his face. “Because-Because-Be-Because,” Draco starts hiccuping as tears fall in abundance. Because his grandmother wasn’t just gone. She was dead. She would not be coming back. That’s what the flower was for, what the black clothes were for, why he was moving.

Four Years Later

“At least Harry didn’t have to buy his way in!” Hermione chimes in. Draco glares at her, broom painful in his grip,”

“And who asked you?” Draco asks haughtily.

“Yeah Mudblood!” One of the older Slytherin Quidditch players snarks, causing not only Hermione’s eyes to fill with tears, Ron to draw his broken wand, Harry to stare confused at the word, but Draco to flinch in shock and disgust.

Ron threatens the older boy with a spell about eating slugs, which unfortunately for him, backfires tremendously.

**Author's Note:**

> The story about Sonnimne is from Korean Myths found on Wikipedia. 
> 
> Hyeon- U and it’s definition is from a baby name site


End file.
